Comptine d'Un Autre Été: L'après midi
by Arctic Symmetry
Summary: After all, he wasn't there to be listened, he wasn't there to practice nor he was there to pass the time. He was there because he made a promise, and he was one to keep his promises. One-shot.


I guess it could be a continuation to "Piano" but not really,

A bittersweet, short, fluff one-shot.

btw, the title means "Nursery Rhyme of Another Summer: The Afternoon", if you were wondering...

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a small old store, situated next to a rather popular candy shop, flower arrangement businesses and various restaurants. All very popular stores that were mainly visited by families and girls. So it was no surprise to see just how lonely the store was every day, only the manager being there, waiting for him to come and play his beautiful music.

The manager always waited for him at the same time every day, with a cup of warm coffee and a little snack. And the younger man would gratefully take the old man's treats as they talked for a while. Yet, at 4 p.m, he would thank the manger for everything and start playing, the old man would leave the room as to leave the other alone but would always be close enough to listen.

All was coincidence really, as he just had thought of simply buying a piano for his house to play only for her. Just for her. But the old man had insisted for him to play in the store after hearing him play when he was testing a beautiful and rather fancy piano from the store. It turned impossible for him to deny the manager's "last wish", he was such a nice and friendly person and he just couldn't say no.

So he played in the store.

He would always choose the farthest piano from the window, where no one would be able to see him play, he was shy to the surprise of the manager, he would always blush gently at the slightest compliment and deny it soon after. Of course that the younger man would try to hide his embarrassment and would almost rudely reply back. But now he knew better, to smile and thank him for his kind words and leave it at that. After all, he wasn't there to be listened, he wasn't there to practice nor he was there to pass the time. He was there because he made a promise, and he was one to keep his promises.

When the clock showed 4pm, the old man would take the trash and cups away, clean slightly and go to the backroom where he already had a chair placed near the door. He would lean in his chair, close his eyes, and let the music wrap him while the other played a foreign song- mainly Frèdèric Chopin. His emerald eyes closed, a little smile showing the slightest, he would rhythmically move his body to the soft notes that the piano produced, concentrated in the keys that he pressed and infinitely enjoying himself. And when the song had finished, he would smile tenderly, take a deep breath and start another song as he remember again and again that summer.

But specially, he would remember that day- June 13.

It was all thanks to his charm, a little smile here, a perverted joke there mixed with true honest feelings and he was virtually able to convince her of everything. Yes, he was that good. And it was thanks to his wonderful charm that he had convince her of eating in the hotel, in front of the sea, as the bright colors of the sun turned into pastel soothing colors and they had the last gulp of "his home planet" before leaving to the real world.

Every afternoon, there was someone playing the piano softly as people talked and eat, once in a while, there would be someone singing along to a well known song but it was mainly just the piano. Today, it was just the piano, gently playing in the background, refusing to blend with the other noises around the place.

"He plays beautifully"

She turned to look at him and he smiled at her and squeeze her hand, her bright golden eyes sparkle with interest.

"You know, I always wanted to play piano, or any other instrument" she smiled nostalgically as she remembered her younger days when she would beg her mother and father to pay for her lessons, offering to pay half the price. Of course she had to quit her dreams when her father left them and there was no money at all. "I have great respect for those who have skills in instruments and can play." She would blush slightly and add, "specially the violin."

Smirking he would kiss her and remark, "you mean you have a fetish for those who play instruments?" It was only a whisper, just so she could hear him.

And that beautiful red invaded her cheeks as she shook her head, "don't say things like that! We are in a restaurant!".

He would simply laugh, nothing had changed, just like he like it. "I'll teach you then."

"It's a promise" she smiled, eagerness was far too obvious in her face, "but, would you play for me first?"

Tilting his head, he looked at her confused, "sure" he agreed.

"Something from Chopin?" she asked with a little smirk on her lips.

"Why Chopin?"

"Music from the romantic-era is my favorite and he's my favorite one."

He nodded, a little surprised at her taste in music, and smile, "it's a promise then."

Too little, too late.

Later that day, while flying back to their house, she would claim to be too tired and he would suggest her to just give in. So she did, she drift into an eternal dream as he kissed her goodnight, keep his arm laced around her own arm and though of what a wonderful wife he had. It was 4pm, when she was pronounced death by the flight attendant.

* * *

Sorry if the lack of names annoyed/bored/confused you i just though it would be better that way.

Review or add to favorites!

...Please?


End file.
